A Dark Encounter
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: What happens when Alabama's Dark side encounters Mississippi, Alabama's one true love...   I don't own Hetalia, just my OCs.  Also, it's abusive at first, but I make almost everything I write funny. So don't worry xD


Mississippi hated walking home late, in fact he despised just being out past ten. He didn't think anyone would have a reason to stay out unless they were gazing at stars. But sadly, the street lights and trees of the cities ruined the view that they could have had. So why did Mississippi have to walk home at such a time? It was already past midnight but it's not like he didn't have his reasons. Arkansas had a nightmare and he, being the closest to him, was glad to stay for a while to comfort him. Arkansas wasn't too far away from Mississippi really, he had his house as close to his border as possible, just like Mississippi. So he decided to walk, of course it was dark and somewhat creepy outside. This didn't really bother Mississippi; at least Texas wasn't with him. He probably would have had to hit him a couple times by now. Texas is the one to try to scare you out of your wits, no matter the cost.

Mississippi was walking home, it was still dark out and he was having trouble seeing. Mississippi, who has been being somewhat forgetful lately, left his flashlight at home. It wasn't so dark when he left, but now it was pitch black. He could barely see in front of him. "Oof!" Mississippi said running into someone. "I'm sorry….Ma'am?" he said looking up at the woman's face. "A-Alabama?"

"Watch where you're going, dumbass."

"Of course… Umm, Alabama, did you just call me a dumbass?" Mississippi responded in confusion, his eyes squinting to make sure he hadn't mistaken her for someone else.

"Oh," She replied looking down, "You haven't heard?" she began with a grin, "I'm not Alabama, I'm merely her shadow. Her darkness from within, you could say. You must be Mississippi."

"Uh, pardon?"

"You heard me. Or do I need to simplify this for your feeble mind? I am darkness, hatred, despair." The shadow responded, gripping the whip in her left hand tightly.

"Excuse me?" Mississippi asked in a whisper.

"Maybe you're the kind that learns by demonstration," she began as she raised her hand that was gripping the whip. CRACK! The whip hit the concrete.

"Uhh…" Mississippi muttered backing away slowly, he didn't know what exactly he was backing into, but this Alabama was not something he was interested in.

"What's wrong? Afraid of this?" Alabama said as she cracked the whip again. Swoosh, the whip flung through the air and hit the concrete. CRACK! She began walking in the direction of Mississippi; her eyes flickered as she asked "Do I need teach you a lesson?"

"N-No…" Mississippi responded backing up some more. This can't be happening, he thought. Even if this is real, it's Alabama. She wouldn't hurt me, right?

"Then why are you backing away?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"I-I" he said backing into….a wall.

"Looks like you're trapped, eh Mississippi?" she responded with a grin. "Maybe this'll teach you to not run away!" Swoosh, CRACK! The whip was flung over her shoulder and down to Mississippi's face.

"AH!" He blurted out; the whip was being brought up again. Swoosh, CRACK! It hit his face once more. "MMPH!" he had said in pain. He wasn't going to call for help; she would surely hurt him more if he did. He just stood there, he took the blows. Mississippi wasn't going to fight back, what happens, would happen.

"What's wrong Mississippi? You're a little pale," Alabama said with a laugh. "Can't handle a little blow like that? Hmm?" Mississippi remained silent and stared straight into her eyes. Swoosh, CRACK! Again, she had flung the whip at Mississippi, this time aimed at his chest.

"Fuck," Mississippi had whispered under his breath.

"Oh, we have a foul mouth?" She grinned once more, "We'll fix that." Swoosh, CRACK! She had attacked Mississippi once more hitting his chest, yet again.

"Damn…" Mississippi found himself saying.

"I thought you learned not to use those words. I stand corrected, but not for long." Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Alabama continued to beat him with her whip, hitting his arms as well as his face and chest. "Are you done with your cussing?" She said looking down at Mississippi; he had been brought down after the last blow and was looking up at Alabama with pleading eyes.

"Y-Yes, p-p-please s-stop…" Mississippi realized he would continue talking without thinking, he hoped this wouldn't upset her.

"Aw, but I don't think you've learned anything," she began, "How about we start with this?" Alabama then grabbed Mississippi by his neck and pulled him up so he was standing, she then pinned him to the wall. "Let's start with 'beg.'" She then let go of Mississippi. "Beg."

"B-Beg?" he asked.

"Beg, it's simple."

"B-Beg f-for w-what?" Mississippi asked, his voice breaking.

"Why, for your life. Of course." Alabama laughed and looked at Mississippi. "Beg." Mississippi just stared at her, beg? How? He didn't really know how to 'beg for your life.'

"I..."

"What's the matter? I said BEG!" Alabama brought her whip up again. Swoosh, CRACK!

"AH!" Mississippi said, after being hit in the same place on his face, it had left a mark, and surely the others did too.

"Why won't you BEG!" She screamed hitting him once again. Swoosh, CRACK! Tears began to run down Mississippi's face.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Mississippi said in a whisper, "I-I… D-Don't k-know how…"

Alabama gripped her whip and flung it again and again. Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! "WHY!" Swoosh, CRACK! "ARE!" Swoosh, CRACK! "YOU!" Swoosh, CRACK! "SO!" Swoosh, CRACK! "DUMB!"

"STOP!" Mississippi screamed. He couldn't take her beating him up like that.

Alabama stopped and looked at Mississippi, who was on the ground, crying. "Had enough?"

"P-Please stop." Mississippi said, tears filling his eyes. He could barely see Alabama flip around.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she roared, her eyes glowing red.

"Ah'm Texas…." The voice replied.

"Oh, you're the rat… I have a few words for you…" She replied as she walked up to him and grabbed his collar.

"A-Alabama?" Texas asked.

Her eyes flickered, "No, worse."

"W-Worse?" Texas said with a gulp. He noticed her whip firmly gripped in her left hand.

"I'm her shadow, Texas," she said gritting her teeth. "and I've heard lots about you."

"Y-Ya have?" he responded, shaking a little. "W-Why do ya have a whip?"

"Oh, you've noticed. Just for this," Alabama said as she flung Texas against the wall next to Mississippi.

"Ah shit!" Texas said, he then noticed Mississippi. "Oh shit."

"T-Texas?" Mississippi asked in a whisper.

"Did I hear a cuss word, Texas?" Alabama grinned and cracked her whip. Swoosh, CRACK! It hit Texas in the face.

"FUCK!" he screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!"

"DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!" Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! She continued to hit him, not caring where. Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK!

"SHIT!" Texas screamed, he usually didn't mind pain, but this was torture. "THE FUCK!"

"STOP CUSSING TEXAS!" Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK!

"ALABAMA!" Mississippi finally spoke up. "Stop it already!"

"What the hell is that gonna do?" Texas whispered. Alabama's head flipped over to Mississippi.

"Why should I?" she asked glaring at him.

"I-We-He didn't do anything to you. Let him go." Mississippi said.

"Aw, but I've only begun." Swoosh, CRACK! She hit Texas. Swoosh, CRACK! She hit Mississippi. "Isn't this fun?" She asked with a grin.

"HELL NO. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING!" Texas screamed.

"CUSSING AGAIN!" Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! "HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING? OR ARE YOU TO STUBBORN FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK!

"AH FUCK! DAMN IT! SHIT! MOTHER FUCKER!" Texas yelled, he cussed too often, it was a habit. And now it's coming back and biting him in the ass.

"TEXAS!" Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK!

"Stop cussing Texas," Mississippi whispered.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK!" Swoosh, CRACK! The whip flung through the air and hit Mississippi.

"AH!" Mississippi yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"Ah ain't sorry," Texas whispered. Swoosh, CRACK!

"TEXAS, YOU'LL BE SORRY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK! Swoosh, CRACK!

"FU-" Texas cringed at the pain of each blow.

"Alabama please stop. Or at least let Texas go, he's never going to learn. He's a waste of your time." Mississippi said looking up at her.

"Hmm, maybe you're right." Alabama flung Texas away. "AND NEVER COME BACK!" Texas stumbled off and sat down in a nearby alley; he pulled out his phone and called Louise.

"Louise, no time for questions, bring my truck. Mississippi is in danger. I'll tell you the address…." After Texas finished, he hung up his phone and prayed to God that they don't die before Louise gets there. That Dark Alabama could come back to get him again, not to forget, she could kill Mississippi….Or so it seems.

"So Mississippi, I have some questions to ask you," Alabama said gripping her whip. "Why'd you let Texas go without you? And why don't you fight back?"

"Well…" Mississippi began. He had tears dried on his face and his voice was breaking, but he told her anyway. "You were beating me; Texas didn't deserve to be dragged into it, even if he's rude. He didn't do anything to you, and therefore he didn't need to be whipped. I'm not fighting back because; first you never hit a woman, or talk back to one. It's rude. And I also know you're part of Alabama. I would never hurt her, even if it's not fully her. You're part of her suppressed feelings, I'm sure of it. I would never try to fight back; it would only hurt her worse. If it means I have to get beat to a pulp, then so be it."

"Oh." She responded, she stood for a second and thought about his response. No one else would care, they'd fight back. Why, why would this man care so much? Does Alabama mean this much to him? I've never encountered someone like him…. Why do I feel like I owe him something? Like he-. Alabama kissed him, she didn't know why, but she did. Mississippi was in shock, she just beat him and then she kisses him?

"I-I don't understand," Mississippi whispered, but before he could get a response Dark Alabama had run off. A few minutes later Texas came back and sat next to him.

"Why'd she run off? And what the hell was all that? Why'd she beat us?"

"Texas, she kissed me…"

"What?"

"She kissed me. I don't understand."

"Ah don't either. She just beat us, and then she kisses you? What the hell? She's just screwed up."

"Why are you here anyway Texas?"

"Ah went by your house. Ah was plannin' on askin' ya somethin'. But ah don't remember what. But Ah heard somethin' over here and Ah kinda screwed myself….."

"Oh. Well I suppose we have to limp home?"

"Naw, ah called Louise. She should be here soon."

"Good. I feel like I'm going to die."

"Ah feel ya. Fuckin' psycho woman."

"I know," Mississippi groaned, "And that whip. It…It… It fucking hurt."

"Ah know, which makes me wonder why people consider it a sex toy. Ah mean that shit stings like a Mother Fucker."

"Texas," Mississippi said, "can't you be serious for one second?"

"Ah'm sorry…Ah'll shut up. It hurts ta talk anyway." Texas and Mississippi sat in silence until you saw headlights of a car and a truck pull up. "Louise. Thank tha Lord." Texas and Mississippi walked over and sat in the truck. "Louise, why the hell did you bring Alabama and Arkansas? This is my truck and I-"

"DEAR GOD. What happened!" Louise yelled, not listening to Texas at all.

"I'll tell you when you start driving," Mississippi said. So they all sat in the truck, Louise driving with Mississippi up front and Texas in the back next to Alabama. Arkansas was on the opposite side of Alabama, which is lucky for him, or he'd be stuck next to Texas.

"Mississippi? Are you okay?" Alabama asked.

"DAMN IT ALABAMA. YOU'RE FUCKIN'-" Texas started to interrupt but was shut up by Louise.

"TEXAS!" Louise growled.

"Fine." Texas responded looking out the window.

"I'm okay. But I ache all over." Mississippi finally said.

"What happened?" Arkansas asked in a whisper.

"Well, we encountered something I've never seen before." Mississippi said.

"ALABAMA. WHY THE HELL DOES YOUR DARK SIDE HATE ME! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU!" Texas yelled, yet again interrupting a perfectly good conversation.

"Texas, Mississippi said that the 'F' word is a bad word. You shouldn't use it." Arkansas said with a smile.

"YA LITTLE FUCKER. GIVE 'EM TO ME. I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE. AH WAS TALKIN' AND YA CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TA DO!" Texas screamed back trying to reach for Arkansas.

"AHHH! ALABAMA. KEEP HIM AWAY!" Arkansas yelled as he held on to Alabama.

"Y-You remember my name?" Alabama questioned for a moment then looked to Texas. "TEXAS, SHUT UP ALREADY. I OUGHT TO BEAT YOU!"

"GOOD GOD. NO. I'VE HAD ENOUGH FROM YOUR DEMON WITHIN." Texas responded trying to scoot as far away from Alabama as possible.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE IN THE DARK FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Louise yelled.

"Please be quiet? My ears feel like they've started bleeding," Mississippi said in a sad plea.

"Sorry," Alabama, Louise, and Arkansas said. Texas didn't care, go figure.

"So," Alabama began, "What happened?"

"Your dark side seems to carry a whip. She decided to beat me and Texas with it," Mississippi said looking back at Alabama. "Yet, I didn't fight back. I explained why… And for some reason she kissed me and ran off like she had conflicting feelings about something."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Alabama said looking at Mississippi. "I wonder why she did that…"

"Perhaps your dark side likes to induce pain?" Mississippi asked, trying to come up with an answer.

"I have no idea…" Alabama said.

"Fuck ya Alabama, tryin' ta kill me with a whip. What tha hell is yer problem?" Texas asked.

"I didn't know!" Alabama responded back.

"Texas! Stop using those words!" Arkansas said, still hugging Alabama for protection.

"AH OUGHT TA!" Texas said, trying to get Arkansas once more.

"STOP!" Alabama screamed, "Don't you dare touch him."

"Since when do ya care about 'im anyway?" Texas asked.

"He actually knows who I am. That means something to me, whether it does to you or not." Alabama said staring at Texas. "So you won't lay a finger on him."

"Okay. We're all going to have to crash at my house, everybody cool?" Louise asked.

"I suppose," Mississippi said.

"Yeah," Alabama responded.

"If you keep Texas away, then yes," Arkansas said.

"Only if ya let me sleep in the same bed with ya Louise," Texas replied.

"Texas, really?" Louise asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Fine."

"I'm going to sleep in my room with Texas….Since he insists." Louise said.

"Don't ah always?" Texas said grinning.

"Anyway, I have a spare bedroom and my couch folds out into a bed. So use it if you need to." Louise then walked off with Texas.

"Do I have to sleep alone?" Arkansas then asked.

"Why?" Alabama asked.

"I don't want Texas to come out and try to hurt me," Arkansas said in an innocent voice.

"If he tries anything, I'll beat him up more than any dark form could. He wouldn't be able to ever walk again, you watch," Mississippi said with a slight smile.

"I still don't want to…He's scary," Arkansas said looking up at Mississippi.

"Well, I guess you could sleep with us," Mississippi said looking over at Alabama.

"Me too?" Alabama asked; she didn't normally sleep over at Mississippi's. So it's not normal for her to sleep in the same bed.

"Why not? We need to stick together, fight against a common evil," Mississippi, even after being whipped still had enough in him to make a joke. Mississippi looked around then to Arkansas, "The big bad wolf won't get the three little pigs, will he?"

"No Sir!" Arkansas responded. Alabama laughed and looked at Mississippi.

"And what if he wants to blow blow blow our house down?" Alabama said with a slight laugh.

"Well, we'll build a house of bricks of course. Then use the extra bricks as defense," Mississippi said with a laugh.

"Oh! That's a good idea Mississippi!" Arkansas said with a smile.

"I know, the Big Bad Wolf wouldn't know what hit him….Literately," Mississippi and Alabama laughed.

"Mississippi?" Alabama asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said and kissed Mississippi on the lips.

"I love you too," Mississippi replied. Arkansas then hugged Mississippi.

"Mississippi, I love you…" Arkansas said then hugged Alabama. "Alabama, I love you too."

"Aww," Mississippi and Alabama said in unison.

"Louise," Texas said as Louise changed into her PJs.

"Yeah?" Louise asked; her head halfway into her shirt.

Texas laughed before responding, "Thanks for coming to get us…"

"Oh, no problem," Louise said with a smile, she knew he never says thank you, so it must of meant something to him.

"Louise…" Texas began but never finished.

"Yes?" Louise asked.

"Never mind…" Texas responded.

"Are you sure?" Louise asked getting close to Texas. "Something bothering you?" Louise then wrapped her arms around Texas. "Hmm?"

"Ah just don't understand. If there's a Dark Alabama, ain't there one fer us too?" Texas asked looking at Louise.

"Probably, but if we're lucky we'll never meet them," Louise responded. She let go of Texas and kissed him. "Now C'mon. After all this you've got to be tired."

"Ah'm more sore that tired."

"Close enough," Louise said climbing onto the bed and getting underneath the covers. "Turn the light off for me please?"

"Sure," Texas said turning the light off. He ended up sleeping in his jeans, but Texas probably didn't care much.

"Mississippi," Arkansas said lying in between Alabama and Mississippi.

"Yes?" Mississippi replied in a whisper.

"Dark Alabama won't come after you again, will she? I don't want her to."

"Aw, Arkansas, I'm sure she won't come after me. Don't worry."

"Okay, but I don't want you hurt."

"I understand." Arkansas then hugged Mississippi.

"Cause you're my big brother, and I love you." Alabama stayed quiet, but she was secretly smiling. They stayed quiet afterwards, and fell asleep.


End file.
